


New Message!

by DoyoungRuinsMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bats, Cold Weather, Drinking, Drunk Texting, First Meetings, Forests, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pictures, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, There's A Tag For That, Trains, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyoungRuinsMe/pseuds/DoyoungRuinsMe
Summary: What happens when you respond to an unknown number





	1. Wrong Number

Taeyong sighed, flopping onto his bed. Thank god for the weekend. If he had to sit through one more boring lecture then he was going to scream. He was contemplating just dropping out of college and working in a fast food restaurant for the rest of his life when he heard his phone vibrate.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:27 PM]**

where are u???

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:28 PM]**

 At my dorm..? Who is this?

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:28 PM]**

don't play dumb u know who i am u said u'd pick me up!!! (＃`Д´)

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:29 PM]**

I think you've got the wrong number.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:29 PM]**

no i don't u put ur number in my phone

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:29 PM]**

now come pick me up

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:30 PM]**

it's cold out here!!! ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:32 PM]**

Look, I don't know who you're trying to text but I can tell you that I'm not that person.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:33 PM]**

ur not fooling me get off ur ass and pick me up

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:35 PM]**

_johnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:36 PM]**

JOHNNY ヽ( `д´*)ノ

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:36 PM]**

johnny

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:36 PM]**

john

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:37 PM]**

youngho

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:37 PM]**

youngho seo

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:37 PM]**

chicago boy

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:39 PM]**

Stop texting me.

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:39 PM]**

And I'm not Johnny.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:40 PM]**

(→_→)

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:40 PM]**

then who are u

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:41 PM]**

Why should I tell you?

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:41 PM]**

because i've been stood in the cold for the past 3 billion years!!! (╥﹏╥)

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:41 PM]**

That's your problem not mine.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:42 PM]**

just tell me

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:46 PM]**

hellooooooooooooooooo???

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:47 PM]**

tell me!!!

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:49 PM]**

Fine.

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:49 PM]**

My name is Not Johnny.

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:49 PM]**

Happy now?

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:50 PM]**

(--_--)

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:53 PM]**

I told you my name, now you tell me yours.

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:54 PM]**

i don't wanna

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:54 PM]**

You have to.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:54 PM]**

why

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:55 PM]**

It's disrespectful if you don't.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:57 PM]**

ugh

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:57 PM]**

fiiiiiiiiiiiine

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:57 PM]**

my name is diong

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:58 PM]**

That's not your name.

  

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:58 PM]**

well not johnny isn't ur name!!! (；⌣̀_⌣́)

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:59 PM]**

I'm allowed a fake name.

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 5:59 PM]**

I'm not the one texting random strangers and demanding they pick me up.

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:00 PM]**

whatever

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:06 PM]**

i'm still stuck out in the cold!! (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:06 PM]**

I'm not picking you up.

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:07 PM]**

Go text someone who actually knows you.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:09 PM]**

rude

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:09 PM]**

i have to walk home in the cold now

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:10 PM]**

Again, that's your problem not mine.

 

**To: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:10 PM]**

Bye.

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:10 PM]**

noooooooooooo don't abandon me!!!

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:14 PM]**

hello?

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:17 PM]**

hellooooooooooooo?

 

**From: Unknown Number [16/12/16 6:22 PM]**

mean (╥﹏╥)

 

Taeyong looked down at his phone. What was this guys deal? More importantly, why did Taeyong even respond to him? He should've just ignored him and blocked the number like any other person would. He scrolled through the texts again before saving the number to his phone. Needless to say, he was intrigued. Taeyong turned off his phone, hoping that the stranger would text him again one day.


	2. Trains

Almost two weeks had passed and there was no new messages from the unknown number. Honestly, that was probably to be expected. Who would keep texting a wrong number? He probably found out the right number and forgot all about the conve-

 

_Ping!_

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 7:51 PM]**

johnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 7:51 PM]**

my train broke down (_　_|||)

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 7:52 PM]**

I'm still not Johnny.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 7:52 PM]**  

not this again johnny ur not fooling me i'm not stupid

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 7:52 PM]**

Oh my god.

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 7:53 PM]**

How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Johnny.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 7:53 PM]**

do u think i'm an idiot

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 7:55 PM]**

Yes.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 7:55 PM]**

ur so mean to me (T.T)

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:01 PM]**

soooooooooooooo

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:02 PM]**

So what?

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:02 PM]**

aren't u gonna come pick me up???

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:03 PM]**

this train is 100000000000000x colder than outside and babies are crying (ᗒᗩᗕ)

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:05 PM]**

i'm dyinggggggggggggggggg

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:06 PM]**

I didn't pick you up two weeks ago, I'm not picking you up now. Maybe you should stop getting lost. 

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:06 PM]**

why wont u pick me up??? i'm gonna die and it's all your fault do you want that bad karma??? (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:07 PM]**

I'm not picking you up because you're a stranger. Plus, I have no idea what train you're on or where you live.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:09 PM]**

ur so mean didn't ur mom tell u to be kind to others???

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:09 PM]**

Didn't your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:10 PM]**

I could be a serial killer for all you know.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:10 PM]**

idc i'd rather be killed than die in the cold on this stupid train

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:11 PM]**

i'm never taking the train again

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:11 PM]**

i'm never going outside again

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:12 PM]**

i'm gonna go live in a cave it doesn't snow in caves

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:12 PM]**

do u wanna live in a cave with me???

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:14 PM]**

You do know that caves are cold, right?

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:15 PM]**

are u kidding me

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:16 PM]**

please come pick me up i'm cold and it's getting dark i'm scaredddddddddddddddd

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:16 PM]**

No, I'm busy.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:17 PM]**

but i'm scareddddddddddddddddd

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:18 PM]**

what if i'm stuck on this train forever i don't wanna die on a cold train full of old people and crying babies that's like the worst way to die

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:19 PM]**  

You're not going to die from your train breaking down.

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:21 PM]**

Even if I wanted to, I still couldn't pick you up. If the train broke down then the door will be stuck shut, you're stuck on that train.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:21 PM]**

DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ARE U TRYING TO SCARE ME??? (;△;)

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:22 PM]**

Maybe a little ㅋㅋㅋ.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:22 PM]**

don't laugh at my pain

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:22 PM]**

OTL

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:29 PM]**

the train started moving again!!! but I was leaning against the wall and i fell over so now i'm lying on the floor

 

**To: Annoying [29/12/16 8:31 PM]**

You're an idiot.

 

**From: Annoying [29/12/16 8:31 PM]**

i hate trains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, I really appreciate them~ This is my first time posting a fic and I feel really awkward responding to comments but I read them all.


	3. Forest Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's someone else writing a fic with the same plot as this one but it's 10x better oops

Taeyong was starting to regret this whole saving-an-unknown-number-to-his-phone thing. It seemed like a good idea at first but there's a reason why most people ignore texts from strangers.  He should just block the number and go on with his life. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he was interested. Who is this guy? Why does he always need to be picked up? Why does he text like a seven year old? Plus, he'd feel guilty if he just blocked the kid out of the blue. Who knows, maybe they could actually become friends?

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:21 PM]**

not johnny come pick me up i got lost in a forest

 

Well, probably not.

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:21 PM]**

please??? i think there's bats in this forest Ó╭╮Ò

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:22 PM]**

You get lost a lot, don't you?

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:22 PM]**

it's not my fault i'm just really bad with direction!!!

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:22 PM]**

just come pick me up (@>皿<)

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:24 PM]**

Give me one reason why I should.

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:25 PM]**

because if u don't then i'll get killed by bats and it'll be ur fault since u didn't pick me up and u'll get arrested

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:25 PM]**

That makes absolutely zero sense.

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:25 PM]**

How would a bat kill you?

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:26 PM]**

bats have sonar and since sonar is so high pitched it can make ur ear drums burst and then u bleed out

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:26 PM]**

i'm only 20 i can't die yet!!! (╯︵╰) come save me from the bats

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:27 PM]**

You were asking me to kill you literally 4 days ago.

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:27 PM]**

i was a totally different person back then!!!

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:28 PM]**

trains make me into a different person because i hate them so much

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:28 PM]**

i hate trains

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:29 PM]**

Sure, fine, okay.

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:37 PM]**

u are picking me up right?

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:38 PM]**

No.

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:38 PM]**

I don't even know your name, why would I pick you up?

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:39 PM]**

i told u before my name is diong

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:39 PM]**

I know for a fact that isn't your name.

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:41 PM]**

if i tell u my name will u pick me up

 

**To: That Thing [2/1/17 9:41 PM]**

Yes.

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:41 PM]**

fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 

**From: That Thing [2/1/17 9:42 PM]**

my name is doyoung

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:45 PM]**

are u coming to pick me up now???

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:47 PM]**

Nope.

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:47 PM]**

u said u'd pick me up!!! (๑•̀ä•́๑)

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:48 PM]**

I said I'd pick you up, I didn't say I'd pick you up now.

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:48 PM]**

hate u (*≧m≦*)

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:48 PM]**

ur so mean

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:49 PM]**

 

ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:49 PM]**

I'm not going to risk getting lost in a forest just to save a stranger.

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:51 PM]**

Why are you in a forest anyway?

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:52 PM]**

tbh i don't remember

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:52 PM}**

i've been here since 2 pm but then it got dark and i realised i was lost ;;

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:52 PM]**

Idiot. You shouldn't have gone into a forest alone in the first place, you could've got hurt.

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:53 PM]**

awwwwwwwwwww are u worried about me??? i'm flattered (〃 ω 〃)

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:58 PM]**

o yeah u've got to tell me ur name now

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 9:59 PM]**

Why?

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:00 PM]**

it's disrespectful if u don't

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:00 PM]**

Doyoung, that isn't actually a thing. I made it up.

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:01 PM]**

idc tell me ur name i could die any second now because of bat sonar

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:01 PM]**

If it's really that important to you then okay.

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:02 PM]**

My name is Taeyong. Happy?

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:03 PM]**

taeyong come and save me from the forest bats

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:03 PM]**

No.

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:03 PM]**

taeyong

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:03 PM]**

taeyooooooong

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:03 PM]**

tae

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:04 PM]**

yongie

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:04 PM]**

yong-yong

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:04 PM]**

I'm turning my phone off now.

 

**To: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:05 PM]**

Good luck with the forest bats ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**From: Doyoung [2/1/17 10:05 PM]**

DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!! (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 

Taeyong chuckled at his phone before switching it off. Maybe he will pick Doyoung up one day. Maybe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Doyoung texts in this fic makes me cringe and I'm really regretting making him type like that.


	4. You're drunk

Taeyong sighed and rolled over for the thousandth time that night. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. He sat up and grabbed his phone. Maybe he should text Doyoung? If Taeyong wasn't going to sleep tonight then neither was he. Besides, he was still slightly interested in this kid. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little upset that Doyoung hadn't gotten lost and texted him in the past week.

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:49 PM]**

Hey, what's up?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:52 PM]**

TAELYONG I M VERY DRUANK

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:53 PM]**

I HAD LIKFE 6 SHOTS IN A ROW AND THEN SOM REALY NASTY VODCA AND TEN TWO BERS ND TAHT WAS A BAS IDJEA

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:54 PM]**

Why are you drinking on a Thursday?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:56 PM]**

I AHVE AN EXAM TOMORROW AND MMAYBE IF I DRINDK ENOUGH ILL GET ASLCOHOL POISONING AND I WOSNT HAVE TO DO IWT

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:57 PM]**

You could also die.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:57 PM]**

WELL ID RATHER DSIE TAHN DO MY ENGLISIH EXAM

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [12/1/17 11:58 PM]**

Go home Doyoung, you're too drunk.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:01 AM]**

TAEYONGIE I CANT I TRIDE TO EARLRIE AND IT DIDBNT WORK

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:02 AM]**

What do you mean 'didn't work'?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:05 AM]**

UM WEL I WEYNT OUTSIDE TO GO ANG GET A TAXI BUT I KINDE FELL INTO A BIN WHNE I TIRED TO GET THE TGAXI DRIVERS ATTNETION

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:06 AM]**

You're an idiot.

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:06 AM]**

You're out of the bin now, right?

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:17 AM]**

Did you pass out?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:21 AM]**

NOOOOIOOOOO IM OKAAY I JUST WENT TO EGT ANOTHER BEERE

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:22 AM]**

Are you trying to kill yourself?

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:22 AM]**

And please turn caps lock off.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:22 AM]**

maybe

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:24 AM]**

Go home Doyoung.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:25 AM]**

u canyt tell me whta to do ur not my mmom

 

  **From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:26 AM]**

im gonna give mysef alchohl posioning and u cabnt stop me kekekekekejkeekkeke

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:29 AM]**

How can I make you stop drinking and go home?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:31 AM]**

if u send me a photo of u tehn msybe ill considur it

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:33 AM]**

I'll make a deal with you.

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:34 AM]**

If you go home now then I'll send you a photo of myself when you get there.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:34 AM]**

but taeyonggggggfggfgggggghgg

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:37 AM]**

fien u win im goin home now

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:38 AM]**

Good. Get a taxi, don't drive.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/7 00:38 AM]**

oky ok dont naag me

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:46 AM]**

Who even convinced you to go out in the first place?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:48 AM]**

johnny

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:49 AM]**

You really like Johnny, don't you?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:51 AM]**

hes my rommate of couse i like him!!! hes a bettre frend than u

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:52 AM]**

Who said we're friends?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:54 AM]**

u wouldnt be talkng to me now if u didnet like me atleast a litttle bit

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 00:55 AM]**

Good point.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:17 AM]**

taeyonggghfgfgggggg i'm home

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:17 PM]**

weres my picture

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:18 PM]**

Are you actually home or are you lying to me?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:20 PM]**

do i sem like the tipe of peerson that lies

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:20 PM]**

csuse im not

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:21 PM]**

Fine, just give me a minute.

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:24 PM]**

****

There.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:25 PM]**

youree so pretey!!!

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:25 PM]**

Thank you, I guess.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:27 PM]**

thats so nfair why ar u so prety

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:28 PM]**

Drink some water and go to bed.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:28 PM]**

wwhy do i ned todrunk water

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:29 PM]**

It'll make your hangover more tolerable.

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 1:29 PM]**

oh ok

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 1:32 PM]**

godnight teayongie

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [13/1/17 01:32 PM]**

Goodnight.

 

Taeyong was even more restless than before now. He could still feel his stomach flip from when Doyoung called him pretty.  _Fuck, this is bad._ He doesn't even know what this guy looks like and he's acting like a 12 year old girl with a crush. Shutting his eyes, Taeyong forced himself to sleep. He was really starting to regret saving Doyoung's number in his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for abandoning this fic. I was really uninspired and just didn't feel like writing. I was considering just deleting this fic but then I heard Taeyong and Doyoung's duet from when they were rookies and I got inspired again so here I am. I'll try and get this done in the next few days but no promises~


	5. First meetings

In all honesty, Taeyong was starting to feel bad about never picking Doyoung up. The first time Doyoung texted him it was understandable that he didn't help him, who in their right mind would give a random stranger a ride home? But now it's a different story. As pathetic as it sounds, he thought of Doyoung as a friend, he wasn't just a stranger. Taeyong sighed, he's been thinking about Doyoung a lot lately. Something about him makes Taeyong feel weird but he can't figure out what it is. He probably just cares too much.

Why does he care about him anyway? Lee Taeyong, the idiot who saved an unknown number in his phone and then got attached. Maybe he should just block Doyoung. He'd feel guilty about it for a while but it'd be better than constantly worrying about the idiot. _No, that's a bad idea._ He'll just wait until the next time Doyoung texts him and figure out what to do then. 

* * *

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:34 PM]**

taeyonggggggggggggg

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:34 PM]**

help

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:36 PM]**

You're lost again, aren't you?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:37 PM]**

no but i still need u to pick me up

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:37 PM]**

Why do I need to pick you up this time?

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:38 PM]**

Did you fall into another bin?

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:40 PM]**

i couldn't find the train station so i missed my train (ᗒᗩᗕ)

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:40 PM]**

do not talk about the bin incident we do not speak of the bin incident

 

 **From: Weird**   **Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:41 PM]**

also i didn't fall into the bin i fought the bin and i lost

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:41 PM]**

So you did get lost. Didn't you say you were 'never taking the train again' like 3 weeks ago?

 

**To: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:42 PM]**

Whatever you say Binyoung ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:44 PM]**

if someone would pick me up then i wouldn't have to take the train (๑•̀ä•́๑) if i didn't take the train then i'd have to walk from seoul to guri ;;

 

**From: Weird Kid Doyoung [17/1/17 5:45 PM]**

stop it we do not speak of bins

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:45 PM]**

You're in Seoul?

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:45 PM]**

yeah

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:46 PM]**

why are u asking

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:47 PM]**

I live in Seoul

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:48 PM]**

taeyonggggggggggggggggg come pick me uppppppppppppp

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:48 PM]**

please

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:49 PM]**

taeyong

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:49 PM]**

TAEYONG

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:49 PM]**

yong

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:49 PM]**

taeyongie

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:50 PM]**

TY

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:50 PM]**

please

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:51 PM]**

pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:52 PM]**

Fine, but this is a one time thing.

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:52 PM]**

wait really

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:53 PM]**

ur actually coming to pick me up

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:54 PM]**

Yeah? Do you not want me to?

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:54 PM]**

hhhhhh thank u!!! o(≧∇≦o)

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:55 PM]**

i'm at seoul station

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 5:56 PM]**

Alright, I'll be there soon.

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 6:12 PM**

Send me a picture of yourself.

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 6:13 PM]**

why do you need a picture of me

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 6:13 PM]**

How can I pick you up if I don't know what you look like?

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 6:13 PM]**

oh

 

**From: Binyoung [17/1/17 6:16 PM]**

****

now come get me it's cold

 

**To: Binyoung [17/1/17 6:21 PM]**

I'm here, come outside.

 

 

* * *

This was a terrible idea, this was such a terrible idea. Why did Taeyong agree to this? He said no the other four times Doyoung needed a ride, why couldn't he refuse this time? This is going to be so awkward, he barely knows anything about Doyoung and now he's got to drive him home. He doesn't even know if the guy in the photo is really Doyoung. For all Taeyong knows, 'Doyoung' could actually be a 50 year old murderer that texts random numbers for fun.  _Okay, that's probably not true but still._ Taeyong hardly even knows where he lives, just Guri isn't specific enough. 

Lee Taeyong, the idiot who saved an unknown number in his phone, got attached and is now standing in front of Seoul station waiting for a stranger that could possibly be a 50 year old murderer pretending to be a 20 year old student that gets lost every week, thinks that bats can kill people with sonar and falls in bins while trying to hail a taxi. Out of all the ideas that Taeyong has had, this is definitely the worst. He should probably just go ho-

 

"Taeyong? Are you okay?"

 

 Oh. _At least he's a real person, that's a start._

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

While it was a little awkward, it was a lot better than Taeyong thought it would be. Maybe he was just over-reacting earlier. Doyoung seemed sweet enough and  _wait is he taller than me?_

 

"You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be"

 

"Hm? How tall did you think I was?"

 

"You look and type like a twelve year old so I thought you were somewhere around 5 foot 2"

 

Frankly he deserved the push from Doyoung after saying that.

 

"Can you take me home now? It's too cold out here."

 

Taeyong nodded, "Just don't fall into any bins on the way to my car"

 

Another push from Doyoung. Taeyong expected him to be mad but when he looked over to Doyoung, he was smiling.

 

 

 

_I think everything is going to work out alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Since the date in the fic is the 17th of January Doyoung would still be 20 I know he's 21 now don't at me~
> 
> I know I'd said I'd try and finish this ages ago but some stuff happened and long story short I got kicked out of school and it's been stressing me out oops. The plus side of this is that I might actually finish writing this fic lmao


	6. Come Home

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:19 AM]**

taeyong

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:19 AM]**

i miss u

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:20 AM]**

I'm flattered.

 

**From: Dobunny 18/8/19 2:21AM]**

come home

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:23 AM]**

I've only been gone 2 days.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:24 AM]**

that's a really long time ㄒoㄒ

 

 

**From: Dobunny {18/8/19 2:32 AM]**

if i kidnap your dog will you come back home

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:33 AM]**

Doyoung we live in the same house.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:33 AM]**

what's your point

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:34 AM]**

How can you kidnap my dog if she lives in the same house as you?

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:37 AM]**

shut up

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:43 AM]**

pls come home i haven't eaten since you left because I don't know how the oven works

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:44 AM]**

i can't live on my own T-T

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:45 AM]**

Why don't you just eat stuff that you don't need to cook? We have cereal.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:45 AM]**

because it's all gross

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:46 AM]**

i'd rather die than eat oatmeal ew

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:48 AM]**

You're hopeless.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:48 AM]**

the only people who eat oatmeal are old men and sad people

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:48 AM]**

why do u even have oatmeal

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:49 AM]**

oh yeah ur a sad old man i forgot

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:49 AM]**

I hate you.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:50 AM]**

awwwww i hate u too <3

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:54 AM]**

when are u coming back home

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:55 AM]**

Never. 

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:55 AM]**

come home

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:55 AM]**

come home

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:55 AM]**

come home

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:57 AM]**

come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home come home

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:58 AM]**

Fine, I'll come home tomorrow.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:58 AM]**

yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 2:59 AM]**

You're a mess.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:00 AM]**

i'm ur mess

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:01 AM]**

Ew, no thank you.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:01 AM]**

(◔_◔)

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:02 AM]**

Now go to bed.

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:02 AM]**

It's really late.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:03 AM]**

but i'm not sleepy

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:03 AM]**

Go to bed or I won't come home.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:04 AM]**

fine i'll go to bed now

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:07 AM]**

goodnight taeyong i love u

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:08 AM]**

I know that.

 

**From: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:08 AM]**

u ruined it

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:09 AM]**

ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:09 AM]**

I love you too.

 

**To: Dobunny [18/8/19 3:10 AM]**

Sleep well Doyoungie.

 

  

 _I guess sometimes things really do work out_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh it's finally finished!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay but I think it might be shit ???


End file.
